Daring do and the mysterious goo
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Daring do tentacle rape, nuff said!


Daring Do stood behind the shining blue artifact that she had been chasing for several years. Now finally within her grasp she could take it and claim it as her own. She'd been through plenty of death traps, and fought many creatures just to get here. The artifact shimmered in her eyes as she reached out, and greedily snatched it from its dusty, aged, stone stand.

Daring held the artifact close studying its every single shimmering detail. Suddenly however she noticed a sudden shift, and felt a gentle rumble. That gentle rumble soon turned violent as the ground began to shake intensely, and the powerful vibrations knocked her off her hooves. She fell, and dropped the artifact as a crack appeared in the ground in front of her. She looked as the crack widened, and then suddenly a light purple transparent substance seeped through.

Daring got to her hooves and observed the substance. It formed a dome above the crack, and soon enough she managed to make out a pair of yellow mysterious eyes. The blob seemed to shape-shift, and then it transformed into some sort of gooey pony looking creature. Whatever this thing was she was sure it was trying to stop her from escaping. Daring picked up the artifact, and bravely scratched the ground with her hoof, and she growled with determination as she charged towards the creature.

"You're not stopping me!" she yelled; executing a brave leap grinning as she sailed above the mysterious pony creature. Daring was about to land but then she felt something wet snag around her hind leg. It pulled her back, and she fell hard on the ground.

"What?" she gasped looking up and rubbing her head from the impact. Coming from the goo creature was a long, purple slimy tendril, and the other end was wrapped around her leg.

"Get off!" Daring yelled reaching up and grabbing the tendril in her hooves. She tried breaking it however the slimy goo just covered her hooves. She panicked as the goo began to hold her hooves together, and she couldn't break free.

"Shit!" she cursed as the artifact lay out of reach. Daring tried to construct an escape plan however something different was happening. Another tendril leaked from the goo creature, and suddenly she felt something warm and wet crawling up her leg. Daring made an uncomfortable noise as the thick gooey tendril snaked up her body. She panicked as she met the head of it staring her in the eyes. The purple anomaly moved around analysing, and observing her body as if it were taking details down.

Daring tried to fight it off however her hooves were still stuck. Suddenly the tendril pulled at her jacket and she panicked as it continued to pull, and then with one big yank it ripped the entire thing off. Daring lay confused wondering why it did that, but then her question was answered. The thick tendril that had removed her jacket snaked back down her body. It suddenly split into two, and Daring gasped as it grabbed both her hind hooves, and pinned them to the ground.

"No!" she yelled struggling to break free however the slime was too powerful. Daring began to panic as a thicker, slimier tendril crawled up to her. She became confused as the other two tendrils held her hind legs apart. Without warning she felt the warm wetness of another tendril holding down her joint fore hooves to the ground.

The biggest tentacle moved closer to her between her legs. It was then that Daring felt something slightly warm there. She gasped as she felt the tentacle rubbing against her nether region. Daring panicked but also felt disgusted as the dirty slime trail violated her between her hind legs. She suddenly uttered a little moan, and was surprised with herself wondering why she made that noise.

The slime trail continued to rub and tease her sensitive slit, and she bit her lip as she felt the warm, wet yet uncomfortable sensation which was freaking her out. The slime rubbed her hard, and then it ran over her clit slowly. Daring let out an uncontrollable moan, and the slime seemed to respond then it rubbed her clit again. She began to sweat feeling the unwanted violating pleasure down there.

She tried her best to break free but the tendrils were too strong, and the thick one that was pleasuring her started rubbing between her petals. Daring felt herself getting uncontrollably wet, and she became more uncomfortable as the tantalising sensation caused her to leak clear fluids. The tentacle became more slick, and continued rubbing and up down her clit.

Daring tried to fight off the pleasure; she had to concentrate on getting free, she knew somewhere in her ripped jacket was a pocket knife but she couldn't remember the position. She shuffled her body slightly trying to ignore the thick goo that was pleasuring her. Her jacket moved a little, and suddenly the knife partly slipped out; she saw the red handle and tried to move again.

Suddenly she felt a strong pang of pleasure as her clit reacted to all that rubbing. She let out another satisfied moan, and her body became limp. She felt her crotch on fire as the warm tentacle continued to tease her. Daring was sweating even more and she could barely take her focus off of it. She stared at the thick phallic substance as it rubbed between her wet lips. She suddenly imagined it sliding deep into her femness. The thoughts turned her on but she said no.

She had to get that knife.

Daring tried once again to break her hooves free but it was no use. The knife in the torn jacket was out of reach, and now the goo creature was making a strange sort of noise. Daring's eyes widened as she suddenly felt her petals pry open. The thick tentacle slowly penetrated her wet pink lips sliding deep between her legs. She began to feel the strange gooey sensation as the tentacle slid deep into her femness. It kept on going, and Daring was moaning loudly as she felt it violating her further.

The goo continued to ooze and squeeze into her, as she felt her crevice being filled whilst the thick goo snake went up to her womb. Daring gasped for air trying to fight it off; she couldn't move her body and right now she felt very uncomfortable. The tentacle began to move back slowly, and she felt it dragging out of her as it rubbed around her walls. It slipped out between her petals and started to rub them again.

Daring groaned as she felt her clit being teased once more. The slime ran up and down her slit oozing juices everywhere. Her pussy juice was mixing with its own fluids as she continued to leak. Slowly she felt her legs moving, and she panicked as the tentacles held her hind legs together.

Suddenly it began rubbing her clit harder making Daring grunt as she felt the pleasure coursing through her body. She clenched her teeth trying not to make a sound but it was barely possible. She realised that every time she moaned the creature would respond with more pleasure. Daring stifled another cry as she felt a powerful sexual sensation that paralysed her entire body, leaving her feeling a tingle between her legs. The tentacle rubbed harder and harder, as Daring felt the pressure building up as she tried forced her moans in.

She heard the slick sounds it made as it rubbed juices with hers, and her legs began to twitch as she felt an unwanted orgasm coming. Daring swore again as she felt her body give way. She tried holding this moan back but it was no use. The pleasuring cry escaped through her mouth, and the creature reacted. It rubbed her vigorously as Daring's eyes rolled to the back of her skull feeling the tempting pleasure taking over. She continued to moan in sequence until finally the contractions happened as she came.

Her body went into spasm and she squirted pussy juice all over. She continued to moan feeling her femness contract as she leaked more thick fluids. The tentacle became covered in them as it slowly retracted from her body. She caught her breath back as the powerful climax subsided, and her contractions stopped. Her legs stopped shaking and she began to relax.

She thought by now that she would be released but it soon became obvious that the creature wasn't done yet. Daring became worried as the thick tentacle hovered above her body. She watched as it took on the shape of a long thick throbbing stallionhood. It lowered down and slid down her chest rubbing over her clit again. She flinched as she felt it sliding against her soaking wet lips gliding smoothly between her juicy labia.

Daring's femness was nice and wet, the pulsating pony member pressed up against her petals and penetrated her again. She felt the slick motion as the wide tip of the member spread her walls open. Daring groaned as it violated her slowly filling her with its thick purple goo. She soon felt the phallus sliding in and out repeatedly with a powerful sexual rhythm. She gasped desperately as the undeniable pleasure spread through her body and mostly between her thighs.

Her messy juices mixed with the warm thick goo from the tentacle, allowed it to slide in and out freely. Daring narrowed her eyes feeling herself falling further into the moment despite still trying to fight it, she knew she was being raped but it felt damn good. The thick stallionhood thrusted her hard as it swelled and throbbed inside her. Daring felt her clit being pleasured again as the member rubbed her in and out.

Another soft moan escaped her lips which the creature heard, and it slowly raised another tentacle to her face. Her mane was wet from the sweat and matted all over her brow, and she watched as the tentacle transformed into another thick pony cock. It neared her mouth and whilst Daring was gasping it slid its way into her oral orifice.

She felt the wide, warm phallus slid down her throat and it slid back out slowly leaving her gasping for air. She felt it going back in again, and this time for some reason she closed her lips around it. The tentacle responded, and began raping her mouth. To Daring it felt like an actual stallionhood sliding in and out of her orifice. The shape felt smooth, the body was warm, and she could taste it on her tongue as it rammed in and out rubbing inside her mouth.

Her femness tightened around the tentacle wedged in her snatch; she had no idea but she was actually pleasing the creature. It grumbled and thrusted her faster feeling the direct feedback from her tight vag and her mouth sucking on him.

Daring sucked harder on the phallus having no idea what she was doing and why, however she was starting to like it. She was enjoying the feeling of being violated through two holes at once. She breathed through her nose as the cock began to deep throat her feeling the warm goo sliding in and out of her throat as she covered it in her saliva.

The creature felt more pleasure from her however it wanted more. It created another tentacle, and Daring saw it hover towards her. Another member was formed but she panicked as it moved closer. Already she had one in her mouth and her femness but what could be next? Daring found out as something shifted her tail. She felt another violating sensation, and this time it was around her tail-hole.

Daring gasped and grunted as she felt it rubbing around there she was way too tight for it, and wasn't prepared. The creature didn't care however, and it simply teased her more. Eventually her exit hole relaxed a little allowing some of the goo to slide in. She felt the strange warmth travel upwards, and then came the slightly painful sensation as the rest of the tentacle slid into her back entrance.

She winced as she felt it reform into a phallus again. It lubricated her hole and began sliding up and down repeatedly. Daring felt them both thrusting her in sync her holes expanded as the tentacles slid in and contracting as they slid out. The repeated double penetration began to stimulate her body intensely.

The tentacle in her mouth slid out allowing her to breathe, and it wasn't long before she was moaning again under the sexual influence of the creature. Another tentacle appeared, and it slowly rubbed Daring's juicy clit. She felt it swell up as the creature once again made her near the brink orgasm.

Daring gasped as she felt both her holes being filled the creature grumbled again in satisfaction as it too felt the pleasure increase. Her backside was lifted into the air, and Daring looked up as her lower body towered above her being repeatedly violated by the two thick phallus'. Her clit tingled once more, and she could feel the tension coming. Her femness contracted several times making her walls hug around the two thick members.

They continued to rub into her enjoying her juicy wet femness and her tight tail-hole. Her lower region contracted as she felt the sensations getting stronger. Daring moaned a little more enticing the creature to go faster and harder. She felt the phallus above her mouth slide back in again, and it felt warm and wet covered in her oral juices. It filled her mouth and she squashed it gently feeling it throbbing hard as she pleasured it with her tongue.

The creature could feel itself coming also it continued to pleasure Daring harder and faster. The tentacle pleasuring her clit rubbed vigorously around her teasing her spot at a fast pace. She felt the slight contractions as her body began to lose control.

"Oh fuck!" Daring moaned; the creature heard, and concentrated on finishing her off. She felt her clit swelling more and throbbing, as all three tentacles pulsated in her holes. She felt them swelling as she moaned sexily feeling her orgasm coming. Daring moaned louder and louder until eventually she screamed in delight as her body exploded into a powerful orgasm.

The creature let out a rumble as a white thick liquid gushed down all three tentacles. She felt her mouth being filled as the phallus throbbed inside her. Her femness was also pumped with the hot sticky fluids, as well as feeling the warm white liquid travelling up her rear passage as the creature itself came in her.

Daring's body continued to spasm making her squirt juices everywhere; it dribbled down the tentacle in her femness and got all over her tanned coat. Eventually the creature finished cumming inside her, and slowly laid her body down. The tentacles left her filled holes, and she felt the warm fluids seeping out of her. She swallowed what was in her mouth as she gasped for air no longer being held down.

When she caught her breath back she shakily got up and turned to face the goo pony in anger. Before it could do anything else to her she charged at it with her knife, and leapt towards it plunging the tip of the blade into one of its tendrils. It screamed and writhed in pain feeling the sharpness of the blade piercing into it, however the tentacle broke off and it quickly retreated towards the hole where it came from before Daring could hurt it again.

She huffed in frustration, and turned back to face the artifact. She looked back at the hole, but it didn't seem like it would return. Daring gasped for air, and wearily picked the artifact up as she slowly hobbled out of the temple. She felt incredibly shocked, but deep inside she had somehow enjoyed the weird yet sexual experience, but for now she was trying to ignore that. She continued to hobble as she left the temple, whilst the goo pony let her go after satisfying itself with her.


End file.
